The Days of Greg Sanders and Co
by sapphire pegasus
Summary: A Story revolving mostly aroung Greg, The happening of him, and his job. The to new people in the story are invented girlfriends. n.n
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Gah!" said Greg as he knocked over yet another test tube. Catherine Willows walked in. " Dammit Greg! Thats the fourth

one today! Do you lack depth perception or something?!"

"Im...I..Im sorry..sniff....." whimpered Greg.

"Well I should say so." said Catherine. " Maybe if you would stop waving Q-tip swabs around with maniacal laughter,

that wouldnt happen." Greg hung his head, and bumped over a jar. Catherine sighed. " You are hopeless." She took a folder and walked out.

Grissom, looking at Catherine as she went by, stepped into Gregs office. " Uh...Greg? Did you test the evidence yet?"

Grissom raised an eyebrow at Greg.

"No..." said Greg shamefully. "I spilled it."

" Damn Greg." scolded Grissom, shaking his head and placing bagged evidence on Gregs counter.

"More?" whined Greg, collapsing off his stool onto the hard floor. Grissom shifted uncomfortably, not sure what to think

of the heap of lab coat on the floor. He turned to walk out.

"Uhh...Greg?" said Grissom, turning around.

" huh.." asked Greg.

" Pick yourself AND that jar up off the floor." scolded Grissom, pointing to yet another broken glass container on the floor.

" Gahhh.." moaned Greg, shifting on the floor, as Grissom quietly snickered and shook his head and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Anyone home?" said Gregs girlfriend, Kelsey. She stepped over some glass, and looked behind the counter.

" Greg? she looked suspiciously at the silent heap. " What the hell are you doing on the floor?"

" Sleeping. Why do you ask?" Greg mumbled.

"Well what are you SUPPOSED to be doing then?" Kelsey asked, raising an eyebrow. " Dont you have to find these

results?"

"Not anymore." said Greg glumly, pulling the side of the collar of his coat up over his head.

"Um...yes." said Kelsey sarcastically. " You are normal..." She pushed glass aside with her foot, and punched a few

numbers in the machine, and finished the test. She got on her knees, rolled Greg out of the way so she could get to the printer,

and took the results. " See?" she waved the paper in the air. " Nothing to it, and it IS your job. You want me to take this to Grissom?"

"Sure." said Greg. " You can be my monkey slave for the day." Kelsey rolled her eyes and headed down the hall.

She caught up with Grissom, who was heading to Balistics. "Hey, said Kelsey, poking Grissom in the back of the head.

He turned around, rubbing his scull. " Yes?" he asked.

" I got the results." Kelsey replied, handing it to Grissom.

" You know" , he said, "you should consider working in the lab. You do more work in an hour than Greg there does

in a week." Kelsey sighed at Grissom. " Oh burn by the boss." she taunted. Grissom smiled, and walked away. Kelsey turned

and walked back to the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kelsey walked into the lab, to find Greg picking up a broken test tube, while singing " pieces of me" by Ashlee Simpson.

He kept substituting the "me" part with " the test tube." Kelsey held back a giggle. Greg kept singing.

" Its as if you know me better than I ever know myself. I love how you can tell. All the pieces, pieces, pieces of the test

tuuuuuubbbbeeeeeeee."

" Good God Greg!" hollered Kelsey. Greg whipped around, not realizing she was right behind him. He held the "pieces of the test tube" behind his back, and was blushing furiously. He scuffed his shoes on the floor.

" I cant believe you know all the words." sighed Kelsey. Greg refused to look up. He walked behind the counter, and put

the pieces in the garbage. " ahem, so.." he said quietly. " Are we still going to that dinner with everyone or whatev-o?"

"If you are still up for it." said Kelsey, putting her elbows on the counter.

"ok." said Greg. " See you after work then." Kelsey turned to walk out. "Luv ya Greggo." Kelsey blew a kiss at Greg.

Greg grinned sheepishly and blushed, and looked at the floor. Neither of the love birds noticed Grissom chuckling at them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey you guys!" hollered Sara, running towards their table at the resturant. Everyone at the table rolled their eyes in

unison. Sara. Fish. Yech.

Just before Sara sat down, Ashley, Warricks girlfriend, stood up. " Oh...look Warrick, we have to go." She looked

menacingly at Warrick, who was just about to add his two cents worth to Nicks comment. "Lets go! " said Ashley.

Warrick scooched past Greg, who looked offended. Warrick followed behind Ashley. When he glanced back at the group, Greg seized the opportunity, and made a whip motion with his arm, while saying " WHATISH ". " Whipped like the family pig." taunted Greg, as Warrick walked away looking as offended as ever. "yes dear.." Warrick mumbled.

" Burn by the nerdy lab boy." noted Nick. Everyone laughed. Except Sara. " Whats so funny?" she asked dumbly, with a clueless look on her face. Everyone sighed and slouched in their seats. Stupid, stupid fish.

" YOU DUMB WHORE! " yelled Greg, pointing at Sara, who looked even more offended than Warrick, if it was at all possible.

" You. " explained Greg, pointing at Sara again. " You equals fish. Fish equals dumb marine animal with tiny brain." Greg picked

up the smallest sweet potato off his plate, showed it to Sara, and then threw it at her. Sara stood up, tears in her eys, and ran out of the resturant, knocking a waiter over. The group silently stared at Greg, in utter shock. Greg smiled proudly. Everyone instantly started laughing out of control, much to Grissoms dislike.

When everyone had calmed down a bit, Greg had to lend his napkin to Catherine, who laughed so hard she cried.

" You should be nice." scolded Kelsey, smiling at Greg. She playfully slapped him on the arm. He exaggerated the blow so much,

he collapsed side ways into Catherines lap, yelling " ABUSE!!"

Catherines mood changed instantly. " What the hell is your problem?" she asked , looking at the heap of Greg on her lap.

" You...you luv me dont you?" whimpered Greg, looking up at Catherine. " I...I seem to..to have collapsed...into..onto..

you..." Greg continued.

"Greg. move." said Catherine strictly, pushing the bambi-eyed Greg off her and back onto Kelsey. Greg turned to Kelsey.

" You...you luv me right?" said Greg in an insanely lonely and pitiful voice, while looking up at Kelsey.

"Duh." said Kelsey, pushing greg back into his own spot on the bench.

Awkward silence.

"YOINK!!!" yelled Greg, snatching the straw out of Kelseys drink. "omg." said Kelsey. "You took my straw. You cut me

deep." Greg hung his head, and put the straw back.

They paid for their meal, and everyone headed home, laughing in spite of the stupid fish whore.

3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Good morning Warrick, " said Ashley. " Whatcha doin?" Warrick, being frustrated, ran his fingers through his hair.

"This case, the evidence is invisible. We have nothing to work with."

"Awww..." said Ashley, resting her hand on Warricks shoulder, while looking over it. She made a face at a photo of a

dead guy. "Hes ugly." she observed, pointing at the picture. Warrick chuckled. "I'll go get us some coffee." Ashley said,

heading down the hall.

With hot coffee in her hands, Ashley headed back to Warricks office. Halfway down the hall, an insane Greg came hurtling down the hall, his arms waving in the air. He knocked the coffee all over Ashley and her new skirt. " shit." she mumbled, wiping

some of the coffee off her shirt. Kelsey came down the hall. "Ashley?" she asked. " Was this from Greg?"

"No." said Ashley. " It was some mental patient that was just released yesterday, wearing a lab coat."

The girls giggled. Ashley noted that Kelsey needed to buy a harness for that boy. Kelsey proceeded to chase Greg

down his trail of destruction. Ashley shook her head, and went to get more coffee.

"What took so long?" Asked Warrick, looking wide eyed at Ashleys wrecked outfit. " Greg. Rampage. Coffee." Ashley

explained. Warrick nodded in agreement, accepting the coffee. Ashley sat beside him, and they poured over the evidence, until Greg founded his maddened way into Warricks office, laughing maniacally, until Warrick, Ashley, and Kelsey cornered him and threatened to " put him down" if he didnt shut the hell up and stop pretending to be Godzilla.

Then Kelsey made Greg help her write her resume and Grissom made him do a little bit of everyone elses work. Then Greg had a nap on the floor of the lab, because he was so tired of running around. Then Nick came by and pointed and laughed at Greg. So Kelsey beat him up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Kelsey?" asked Grissom, confronting her in the hall. " I got you resume." Kelseys spirits shot through the roof.

"and...?" she asked.

"Welcome to the lab." He said, smiling at her.

"Really?" Asked Kelsey, hugging Grissom, who was quite taken aback. " Ashley is in too." he noted. "You get the lab,

Ashley is with Warrick, but not in the field."

"Thank you sooo much!" said Kelsey, heading towards her new job with Greg, who was disappointed that he had to share

his counter.

Greg also found amusement in throwing cottonballs at Kelsey. "GREG!" yelled Kelsey, as she whipped a swab at his eye.

Greg threw a pair of tweezers at Kelsey, which she caught and threw back, causing Greg to squeal and duck behind the counter.

Then Catherine came in, and, caught in the cross fire of cottonballs, ran out of the lab. Then, just as Grissom came to direct the two back to work, Greg began lighting cottonballs on fire with the hot plate, and throwing them at Kelsey, who was hiding behind her desk. "Warrick! Go get a fire extinguisher!" demanded Grissom, as Catherine and Ashley watched in sheer amusement. Grissom seized the fire extinguisher from Warrick and doused the lab with fluffy white foam. Now Greg and Kelsey both looked like Santa Claus.

Nick saw the mess, and started laughing, but Grissom bashed Nick over the head with a fire extinguisher, shutting him up for a good while.

Later, Nick woke up, and Grissom got in trouble from Brass. And, To make matters worse, Nick has a melon size bump on his head.


End file.
